What Does She Want?
by Saunders2
Summary: [AU/AH] Derek has an admirer. It bugs him that she watches. What does she want? Chlerek! (One-shot)


**I was in a car, listening to country, when Kenny Chesney came on and this little idea came to my head. Short, cute, and absolutely Chlerek!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

 **Summary: Derek has an admirer. It bugs him that she watches. What does she want?**

* * *

 **What Does She Want?**

* * *

 **DPOV**

I didn't understand it. I felt awkward every day. And it _was_ awkward. She just stood there, watching me with a smile on her lips. I didn't get it. What was _wrong_ with her?

On top of the tractor, I plowed through the fields of corn, wheat and tomatoes. Today, that was what Mr. Saunders had asked for me to do. Tomorrow, I am to be going through some of the smaller fields and root fields.

And here she comes. The little brown wicker basket on her arm full of chicken, the pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice and jeans shorts with a white crop top. She looked like she was trying to show off, or get noticed, but I didn't get it. There was never anyone out here but me.

"Hey, Derek," she says, flashing me a smile as she set down the basket and pitcher on a small brown table. Her gaze flitted to the tractor and she glanced over it before turning her attention back to me. "What was it today?"

"The fields," I stated, grabbing a cup out of the basket, where the fresh smell of homemade fried chicken wafts out. I pour myself a glass of juice and take a swig before continuing. "Is it ever anything else?"

She giggles, her gaze darting back to the tractor and her gaze turns a little hungry. I stare at her in confusion, but the look is gone as she smiles. "I know that," she rolls her eyes. "I meant which field, silly."

Raising an eyebrow, I respond with, "Corn, wheat and tomatoes."

"The big ones," she nods, her gaze going over the 100 acres.

And this isn't awkward at all. I pulled out leg and take a bite, not carrying about manners. She laughs at my face as I take another bite. "Hungry much?"

"I was out there for six hours, uh yeah." I snort and finish up the leg, before going for another. She just watches me before turning her gaze back to the fields- and my tractor. What is up with this girl.

"Derek," she rolls her shoulders, bites her lip and glances at my face. Her gaze flits to the tractor and then returns to me. "Do you think- would you mind if-"

"Chloe!" she jumped as her father hollered from the house.

A blush stains her cheeks and she runs away from me. I just watch her leave, confused as to what she was going to ask.

…

And there she is! Just standing there, arms crossed and a smile on her lips. I turn and head straight for her, making it evident that I want to talk to her.

"What do you want?" I ask, knowing that she has to be here for something.

"W-what do you m-mean?" she looks surprised, staring up in me in shock.

I roll my eyes and snap, "Your always here, just watching me and I want to know _why_. So, want do you want?"

She bites her lip, but then it pulls into a smile as she walks up to me so that she's standing right beside the tractor.

"I want a yard full of kids," she states, cocking her head as though she were really thinking. "I want a small farm all to myself, so that I can do the one thing I really want."

"And that is?" I raise an eyebrow.

She bats her eyes up at me, before saying, "I want a ride on your tractor."

"You want a ride?" she nods, a smile spreading across her lips. I work my jaw, think it wouldn't hurt, and say, "Hop on."

Her eyes light up like a child's on Christmas Day, and she jumped up the steps, settling in behind me. I put the thing in gear and get going as she wraps her arms around me.

I'm unsure how to act as she relaxes, her breath on the small of my back and her hands brushing up and down on my arms. I get goosebumps and shiver as her nails run lightly over my bicep.

"Well, I loved this," she whispers as she jumps down. "And by the way," I look back down at her. "I think your tractor's sexy."

Biting her lip, she leans up and kisses my cheek before running inside. I just stare after her.

…

The best part about dating your boss's daughter as that your boss already knows you, so he trusts you, and you see her every day.

"Come on!" I call to her. She runs to meet me, her hands pulling her up behind me in a swift motion.

"Missed you," she giggles, planting a kiss behind my ear. I shiver, before putting the tractor in gear.

"Are you talking to me or the tractor?" I tease.

"You know the answer to that one, silly," she giggles. "The tractor of course!"

I roll my eyes, feeling her press herself against me as she hums delightedly to the tractor's vibrations underneath her. My John Deere got her working, and she knew that I knew it. If I were to stop giving her these tractor rides, she'd shun me. I could give her a ride in my chevy, or my motorcycle, or even on one of my horses. Yet they don't get her the way my Deere does- she loves it.

"You know," she whispers as we stare up at the stars. "I wasn't joking."

"Joking 'bout what?" I ask, looking over at her. Her blue eyes are on me as she curls into my side.

"I do want a yard full-a-kids, a nice little farm," she hums as I kiss her forehead.

"Okay," I murmur. "But we've got time."

"I know," she giggles. "And I also want another ride."

Laughing, I tugged her up and kissed her. She responded, her arms going around my neck as I wrap my arms around her waist. When we pull away, I whisper, "Now how about that ride?"

She's out of my arms and pulling me along before I could say chicken.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite!**

 **(This short was brought to you by Danni)**


End file.
